


Borrrring!

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying across the Pacific Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrrring!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Ocean" prompt at ljlimericks.

When you cross the Pacific by plane  
The flight is always a pain.  
You sit and you glower  
For hour after hour  
At the ocean or clouds full of rain.


End file.
